OS: Une surprise pour Noël
by Gwen who
Summary: Clarke vit en colocation avec Octavia et le soir du réveillon de Noël, elle tombe des nues en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Elle pense faire face à son pire cauchemars mais il se pourrait qu'il devienne son plus beau rêve. Quand la période des fêtes permet de réapprendre à vivre et à aimer, c'est la plus belle des surprises !


**Coucou ! La fic longue sur The 100 n'est pas encore pour tout de suite mais en attendant, voici un petit OS de Noël sans prétention.**

 **Il est un peu triste pour cette fin d'année mais il y a tout de même des moments plus légers mais il faut croire que je suis plus à l'aise avec le drama ;)**

 **Pour celles qui voudraient lire une fic plus longue, je vous invite à cliquer sur mon profil où vous trouverez toutes les petites et grandes fics que j'ai écrite, la grande majorité sur Twilight mais avec histoires totalement différentes des livres et des films, alors n'hésitez pas car la seule chose qui diffère de ce que je pourrais faire avec The 100 sont les noms des personnages !**

 **Ensuite, puisque c'est le thème de ce OS, de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année à toutes et puisse 2019 vous apporter ce que vous voulez !**

 **Cette fiction n'a été relu que par ma personne alors d'avance, désolée pour les fautes qui se seront glissées là !**

 _ **Résumé :**_ _ **(deuxième version)**_

Après une année qui a été plus que merdique, Clarke espère que les fêtes de fins d'années lui apporteront un certain réconfort et lui permettront d'avancer. Mais une surprise de choc l'attend le soir du 24 décembre en ouvrant sa porte et qui sait, ce serait peut-être la meilleure chose qui pourrait lui arriver !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En cette fin d'année, je ne suis pas mécontente de laisser 2017 derrière moi et de tenter d'avancer en espérant que 2018 soit une bonne année. Parce que celle qui vient de s'écouler est de loin, la plus pourrie que j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant.

Tout a commencé le premier de l'an lorsque je me suis retrouvé à embrasser Finn, je savais que c'était un mauvais présage, honnêtement, embrasser, ou se faire embrasser, dans mon cas, par son ex petit ami pour le premier jour de l'année n'est pas un signe évident de bonne fortune et de chance. Il m'a pourri mon année mais tout rejeter en bloc sur lui, sur Finn, serait faire preuve de mauvaise foi !

Ensuite, à la fin du mois de janvier, mes parents m'ont annoncé leur décision de divorcer, ce que je comprends, quand il n'y a plus d'amour dans un couple, rien ne sert de s'acharner mais ça faisait presque 26 ans qu'ils étaient mariés alors ça m'a fait un choc. Je n'ai jamais idéalisé le couple de mes parents, ils se sont toujours disputés mais ils avaient des mots doux l'un pour l'autre et c'était un peu mon modèle de stabilité. Modèle qui est parti en fumé très rapidement.

Puis au mois de février, j'ai rencontré une fille, comprenez, je ne savais pas que j'étais bisexuelle ou que j'éprouvais de l'attirance pour les filles avant d'avoir rencontré Lexa, pourtant j'ai presque 25 ans, mais c'est la première fois que je sortais avec une femme. Lexa était à part, avec son caractère, des responsabilités dans son travail et elle dégageait une telle prestance. Ses yeux verts m'envoûtaient, ses lèvres réclamaient mes baisers et je suis très -trop peut-être – rapidement tombée amoureuse de cette merveilleuse femme.

Nous avions tout pour être heureuses, on s'était rencontrée au travail, elle faisait partie du FBI et j'étais la procureure sur l'affaire. Procureur n'était pas mon premier choix de carrière, ça non. Je voulais être dessinatrice, artiste mais ce n'était pas assez stable pour mes parents, ma mère voulait que je fasse médecine comme elle, mais je ne voulais pas, mon père souhaitait que je fasse ingénieur comme lui, malheureusement, je n'étais pas très amie avec la physique ou avec les maths. Alors je me suis tournée vers le droit, j'ai toujours aimé défendre la veuve et l'orphelin comme on dit, et c'est un moyen comme un autre d'aider les personnes qui en ont vraiment besoin, de rendre justice aux victimes et à leurs familles. Et j'aime ce que je fais. Être procureur ne signifie pas que la loi est soit blanche soit noire, je ne suis pas non plus celle qui fait enfermer des innocents.

Non, la loi s'interprète, certaines circonstances sont atténuantes pour une situation mais pas pour une autre. Tout est une question de nuance, c'est aussi ça qui est intéressant dans ce métier. Deux affaires peuvent être similaires mais elles n'aboutiront pas à la même conclusion.

Pour en revenir à Lexa, nous avons vécu six mois de bonheur total, j'étais heureuse avec elle, je l'avait présenté à mes parents qui avaient assez bien accepté ma nouvelle orientation sexuelle, ma mère veut des petits enfants, mais avec les progrès techniques réalisés à ce jour et avec son métier, elle sait parfaitement que nous n'avons plus vraiment besoin d'être mariée avec un homme pour tomber enceinte, ni même coucher avec ! Vive la procréation médicalement assistée pour ça !

Mais être agent spéciale au sein du Federal Bureau of Investigation comporte des risques, et pour certains, même mortels. C'est ce qui est arrivé à ma Lexa, elle enquêtait depuis plusieurs mois sur une branche de la mafia russe. Avec son équipe, ils ont fait une descente sur les docks, descente qui a mal tourné et Lexa s'est fait abattre par une de ces pourritures de mafieux. Ce lâche lui à tiré dessus mais dans le dos, je le sais parce que j'ai tenu à lire le dossier. Je sais aussi qui l'a tué et je me suis jurée de faire enfermer cette sous merde bien que pour une fois, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à contourner la loi pour lui coller une balle dans la tête bien que je pense que ce soit bien trop facile. Trop facile pour lui, pas pour moi, cela s'entend.

Jamais je n'ai eu envie de torturer quelqu'un mais avec Titus, le meurtrier de Lexa, je pourrais m'amuser avec lui pensant des heures, le gardant en vie pour mieux le faire souffrir. Dans les instants où mon esprit part trop loin, je me rappelle que je suis du bon côté de la loi, que c'est mon rôle d'obtenir justice et même si on m'a déchargé du dossier, étant trop impliquée émotionnellement, j'obtiendrai vengeance et réparation peut importe le temps qu'il me faudra pour atteindre mes objectifs !

Je regarde ma montre, 17h. Je range mes affaires et quitte mon bureau pour rejoindre l'avenue commerçante un peu plus loin dans le centre ville. Dans moins de deux semaines, ce sera Noël et il faut encore que j'achète les cadeaux pour mes parents, pour Raven, ma meilleure amie et pour Octavia ma colocataire, ainsi que pour son frère que je n'ai jamais vu mais qui fête le réveillon avec sa sœur.

Il faut aussi dire que je ne connais pas Octavia depuis très longtemps, depuis moins de quatre mois en fait. Je vivais dans un appartement, seule avant, même si Lexa laissait de plus en plus ses affaires chez moi mais à sa mort, je ne me sentais pas de rester dans ce dernier, la chambre me rappeler nos étreintes, la cuisine, nos fous rire lorsque nous préparions le repas et son incapacité totale à faire cuire un gâteau sans le cramer ou à faire de simples œufs sur le plat sans les faire trop cuire ou les casser. Le salon où nous pouvions passer des heures à discuter, débattre ou simplement regarder un film. Non, je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas, alors je suis partie.

Et puis j'ai trouvé la colocation, ma mère et mon père ne voulaient pas que je reste seule, ils avaient peur que je sombre dans une dépression, et comme je ne voulais pas retourner vivre avec l'un ou avec l'autre, je me suis dis que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Octavia s'est avérée pleine de vie, elle a perdu son petit-ami au lycée, même si depuis elle s'en est remise, c'est comme si elle comprenait la douleur que je ressens. Et elle s'est rapidement imposée dans ma vie, je ne voulais plus m'attacher, je ne voulais plus souffrir mais O' est une vraie amie. Oui, une simple amie, n'allez pas imaginer quelque chose. C'est vrai que c'est une jolie femme, mais elle n'est pas Lexa et je doute pouvoir ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié envers les femmes à présent. La seule qui a su conquérir mon cœur était Lexa.

Raven et O' m'ont permis de ne pas sombrer, elles me faisaient sortir et sourire tout en veillant à ce que je ne sombre pas dans le déni. Plus d'une fois, je me suis réveillée en pleurs et Octavia m'a réconforté ou elle appelait Raven. Mais je vais mieux à présent, je crois que je commence peu à peu à avancer. Je ne n'oublierai jamais Lexa, elle était la femme de ma vie, mais elle n'aurait pas voulu que je m'apitoie sur mon sort pendant des mois. Alors pour elle, je vais attraper l'enfoiré qui lui a mis une balle dans le dos et ensuite, j'envisagerai peut-être une nouvelle relation sentimentale.

Qu'est ce que je peux bien prendre pour mes parents ? Ma mère ne vit plus que pour son métier depuis le début de la procédure de divorce et elle n'a jamais été du genre à aimer les cadeaux. Une bonne bouteille de vin ? Pas assez personnel, un livre ? Oui, mais elle l'a peut-être déjà lu. Des vêtements ? Nous n'avons jamais eu les mêmes goûts à ce sujet. Ah, j'ai mon idée, j'espère que ça lui fera plaisir et puis elle pourra ainsi prendre quelques jours de repos.

Pour mon père, je lui prends une des ces maquette d'avion à faire soit même, il adore ça, comme si imaginer et construire des choses toutes la journée ne lui suffisait pas, il faut qu'il recommence une fois chez lui, mais je ne suis personne pour juger après tout !

A Raven pour son cadeau, il faut que je vois dans une casse si je peux trouver ce qui lui fera plaisir, elle n'a toujours pas trouvé cette pièce, elle me l'a encore dit hier au téléphone mais si je la lui trouve, je serais son héroïne pour le restant de ses jours ! Je plaisante mais ça va la rendre hyper heureuse, encore faut-il que je trouve ce que je cherche.

Pour Octavia, je trouve assez vite ce je veux. Elle va aimer, c'est certain mais il me reste le cadeau pour son frère maintenant et je ne sais absolument pas quoi lui offrir, c'est vrai que je ne le connais absolument pas. Mais puisqu'il sera là pour Noël, la moindre des choses est que je lui offre un petit quelque chose. La question reste à savoir quoi ? Octavia pourtant très bavarde ne m'a que très peu parlé de lui, je ne sais même pas quel métier il exerce pour dire ! Alors comment je peux lui trouver un cadeau dans ces conditions ?

Je flâne dans les rayons de ce grand magasin en espérant qu'une illumination me parvienne subitement mais rien, je passe à côté du rayon des vêtements mais c'est impossible, je ne connais ni sa taille, ni ses goûts. Un livre, c'est pareil, de l'alcool, mais si il n'en boit pas ? Comme c'est embêtant !

-Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ? Demande une voix dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter.

Je me retourne pour faire face au jeune homme qui vient de m'interpeller.

-Euh, c'est gentil mais je regarde.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, je peux vous demander pour qui est ce que vous cherchez un cadeau ? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un pervers ou d'un psychopathe mais cela fait presque une demi heure que vous déambuler dans le magasin sans trouver ce que vous cherchez, c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai interpellé, explique le vendeur.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant les rougeurs qui apparaissent sur ses joues, lui conférant un air encore plus juvénile.

-Et bien, je cherche un cadeau pour le frère de ma colocataire que je n'ai jamais vu alors je sèche un peu au niveau des idées.

Le vendeur semble réfléchir un instant et je m'attends presque à ce qu'il me rétorque qu'il ne peut rien faire pour m'aider, mais il fini par me sourire.

-Je crois que je sais ce qu'il vous faut. Je crois que vous pouvez convenir que la nourriture met tout le monde d'accord ? Eh bien, il vous faut simplement un panier composé, il en existe des tout préparer et d'autres où vous pouvez mettre ce que vous voulez, à vous de choisir !

-Merci beaucoup, vous ne savez pas à quel point vous m'enlevez une épine du pied, je le remercie chaleureusement.

-C'est avec plaisir, si il vous faut autre chose, n'hésitez pas à demander et demandez Jasper. Comme ça vous saurez que j'aurais une solution à votre problème, dit- il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il s'en va, me laissant choisir seule le panier qui me convient. J'en prends un avec une boite de chocolat, du foie gras, des marrons grillés, de la confiture et du confit de figues. J'espère que ça lui plaira mais il n'y a pas de raison.

Je quitte le magasin alors qu'il est plus de 20 h, tant pis pour la pièce qu'il manque à Raven, j'irai demain, les casses doivent être fermées à l'heure qu'il est et puis je suis assez épuisée par la journée.

Je prends bien soin de cacher le cadeau d'Octavia au fond du sac pour qu'elle ne le voit pas, ce serait dommage qu'elle tombe dessus « par hasard » !

-Tu as fini tard aujourd'hui, remarque ma colocataire après qu'on se soit fait une bise.

-Mais non, je devais faire mes achats de Noël, je lui réponds en rangeant le sac qui contient les cadeaux dans mon armoire.

-Tu t'y prends tard, j'avais déjà tout acheté pour Thanksgiving !

-Mais on est pas tous comme toi ! Je rétorque en souriant tout en m'affalant sur le canapé.

-Ouais ! Tu ne manges pas ? s'inquiète pas colocataire.

C'est vrai que depuis la mort de Lexa, je mange moins. J'ai perdu l'appétit et j'avais aussi perdu du poids, bien que je pense que ce dernier point n'est pas si négatif mais j'ai souvent tendance à sauter un repas que ce soit au travail ou à la maison, même si O' veille à ce que je mange bien.

-J'ai pas faim pour le moment.

-Il faut que tu manges Clarky, tu as perdu cinq kilos depuis que je te connais, ce n'est pas sain. Je me fais simplement du soucis pour toi, continue la brune en s'asseyant près de moi.

-Ce n'est pas plus mal que j'ai maigris et cinq kilos en quatre mois, ce n'est pas bien grave. Et puis, avec les repas des fêtes, je vais vite les reprendre car on n'a pas tous la chance de pouvoir manger autant que toi sans prendre le moindre gramme !

-Sinon, tu as trouvé tout ce que tu voulais ?

-Presque, il ne manque que celui de Raven a trouvé mais il était un peu tard pour que je parte le chercher aujourd'hui.

-Pas de soucis, tu n'oublies pas, mon frère risque d'arriver alors que tu seras encore là. Alors si je suis en train de me préparer, tu lui ouvres !

-Je sais, je ne suis pas si asociale ! Et puis, je reviens le 25 dans la matinée, ma mère passera la journée avec son nouveau compagnon et mon père a décidé de fêter Noël à Hawaï cette année. Mais je ne vous dérangerai pas, promis.

-Tu sais bien que tu ne déranges pas et puis tu verras, mon frère est très sympa !

-Si il te ressemble ne serait ce qu'un peu, j'ai des doutes !

-Oh la vilaine ! s'écrit Octavia en me lançant un coussin dans la figure.

Je rigole en me vengeant. Après avoir regarder le premier épisode de la soirée, je décide d'aller manger un petit bout. O' est un ange et m'a laissé un cordon bleu et des haricots dans une boite, je n'ai qu'à réchauffer le tout au micro-onde. Une fois que c'est chaud, je retourne sur le canapé pour visionner le second épisode d'une série que nous aimons toutes les deux, même si les deux dernières saisons ne sont pas aussi bonne que les quatre premières. Notre seule divergence d'opinion est que je trouve Parrish, l'adjoint du shérif totalement sexy et pas ma colocataire mais nous nous accordons pour dire que Stiles et Derek sont totalement canons ! Nous revisionnons la série parce que c'est une des rares que nous regardons toutes les deux, et autant se faire plaisir visuellement !

-Oh ça m'énerve, peste Octavia en regardant avec moi les épisodes de la saison 6. On ne voit pas assez Stiles, c'est lui qui apportait toute la dynamique à la série ! Et puis ça devient n'importe quoi !

-C'est toi qui a voulu te refaire l'intégrale de Teen Wolf, on peut regarder autre chose si tu veux ?

-Ah oui et quoi ? J'aime Gossip Girl, mais tu ne regardes pas plus que ça, tu détestes Friends, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment on peut ne pas aimer cette série ! Quand à moi, je ne suis pas vraiment fan de Outlander ou Victoria !

-Chuck ? Je propose. Allez, s'il te plaît, c'est trop drôle et puis c'est pas un truc historique même si j'aime autre chose que les deux séries que tu viens de citer !

Octavia finit par capituler et nous regardons pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, la première saison de Chuck, même après l'avoir vu autant de fois, ça me fait toujours rire les gaffes qu'il peut faire ou son meilleur ami Morgan.

Les deux semaines suivantes passent rapidement, il semblerait que l'approche des fêtes de fin d'années ne dissuadent pas les personnes à commettre des vols, des meurtres, des viols et autres actes répréhensibles par la loi puisque je suis débordée. Mais j'ai tout de même trouver ce que je voulais pour Raven, donc à défaut d'être pleinement heureuse, je suis contente de ma trouvaille.

Je n'oublie pas pour autant de faire discrètement des recherches sur Titus et sur les personnes qui l'entourent, je me fais la promesse de l'arrêter dans l'année qui vient. La mafia russe est une vraie plaie mais ce n'est qu'une seule des mafias qui a investi aux Etats-Unis. Les italiens et chinois sont aussi très présents, les japonnais un peu moins sans compter toutes les mafias locales et ceux comme dans toutes les grandes villes et Washington DC, ne fait pas exception et c'est d'autant plus facile pour les malfrats important de corrompre les femmes et hommes politiques du pays. Ce qui rend mon travail encore plus compliqué qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Je finis plus tôt en ce jour du 24 décembre et je rentre à l'appartement pour me préparer avant d'aller dîner chez ma mère et son nouveau compagnon. Demain, ils passent tous les deux la journée avec ses enfants à lui.

Lorsque je rentre, Octavia s'active dans la cuisine pour préparer un bon repas pour ce soir. Elle est très heureuse de revoir son frère, car d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, ça fait presque un an qu'ils ne sont pas vus. Je lui fait une bise rapide avant de partir m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bain qui détendra mes muscles qui en ont bien besoin. Après être restée une demi heure pendant laquelle, je me suis aussi lavée les cheveux, je sors de l'eau pour me sécher. C'est enroulée dans une serviette que je traverse le couloir pour rejoindre ma chambre pour choisir la tenue de ce soir.

J'hésite entre une belle combi-pantalon qui met mes formes en valeurs et une robe rouge assez sage qui n'est pas sans rappeler la couleur mise à l'honneur durant cette fête. Que dois-je mettre ? Dans le cas de la combinaison, j'aurais les bras dénudés, mais j'ai une belle veste blazer que je pourrais garder durant la soirée et si je mets la robe, je ne serais pas forcément très à l'aise.

Je me décide finalement pour la combinaison pantalon qui est bleu marine, elle met en valeur ma poitrine assez généreuse et elle galbe bien mes jambes. Ensuite, je commence par me sécher les cheveux avant de prendre les mèches de devant et de les torsadées pour les faire se rejoindre à l'arrière de mon crâne. J'ondule légèrement le reste de ma chevelure, ma mère sera contente de voir que pour une fois, je ne porterai pas une queue de cheval ou un chignon, bien plus pratique pour travailler et pour être prise au sérieux dans une salle d'audience.

En guise de maquillage, j'applique une ombre à paupière dorée avant d'appliqué un trait d'eye liner qui souligne le bleu de mes yeux. Je tiens mes yeux de mon père, pour la couleur blonde de mes cheveux, ça a sauté une génération et il paraît que je ressemble beaucoup à ma grand paternelle bien que maman m'a montré des photos de sa mère à elle plus jeune et qu'il a une certaine ressemblance entre nous.

Lorsque je ressors de ma chambre, je dépose le cadeau d'Octavia au pied du sapin tout comme celui de son frère, ne connaissant pas son prénom, j'ai mis sur l'étiquette : « Pour le frère de O' ». Ma coloc me rejoint dans le salon alors qu'elle n'est pas encore prête et me tend un paquet emballé dans un papier des plus kitch avec des sapins et des bonhommes de neige.

-Clarke, ouvre ton cadeau, tu ne vas pas admirer le papier pendant 20 ans !

-Aucun risque la dessus ! Je rétorque en déballant le tout pour trouver une jolie paire de bottes. Merci beaucoup O' , elles sont magnifiques !

-De rien, j'ai été choisir avec Raven et je me suis dit qu'avec les chutes de neiges que connaît la ville chaque année, ce serait plus pratique que tes escarpins. Normalement, c'est la bonne pointure mais si jamais, elles ne te vont pas, j'ai toujours le ticket de caisse pour que tu puisses les échanger.

-Merci, je les adore. D'ailleurs, je vais les mettre maintenant au lieu des escarpins parce qu'il fait froid et que la météo annonce des chutes de neige pour demain matin !

-De rien, bon je vais ouvrir mon cadeau maintenant, je ne peux pas attendre demain que tu sois rentrée pour le faire !

Elle se calme un peu et remarque aussi le panier que j'ai acheté pour son frère.

-Et en plus tu as pris un petit quelque chose pour mon frère, comme c'est gentil de ta part !

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose tu sais, ce n'est parce que je ne connais rien de lui que je devais rien lui offrir et puis c'est ton frère, alors j'ai pris quelque chose qu'il aimera sans doute mais c'est normal que je lui prenne un petit truc.

Octavia défait le papier qui entoure son cadeau et son regard s'illumine lorsqu'elle découvre ce que je lui ai choisi. Elle le pose sur le canapé avant de me sauté dans les bras, me prenant par surprise et nous faisant trébuchées toutes les deux.

-Oh merci, merci Clarke ! T'es la meilleure, c'est trop bien ! Oh tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aime ce que tu m'as pris.

-C'est simplement du maquillage, je rie devant son enthousiasme.

-Ce n'est pas QUE du maquillage, c'est LE maquillage de pro, tu as dû en avoir pour une fortune ! Semble réalisé O'

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je suis bien trop heureuse pour débattre avec toi, alors merci encore une fois ! Tu restes encore un peu avant d'aller chez ta mère ?

-Oui, j'ai encore une demi-heure avant de partir, pourquoi ?

-Il faut que je me douche et normalement mon frère ne doit pas tarder, alors si ça sonne tu peux lui dire d'entrer ?

-Tu te rends compte que je ne connais même pas son prénom, comment je saurais si c'est ton frère et pas un illustre inconnu ?

-Ah oui, il s'appelle Bellamy alors tu le laisses rentrer, qu'il n'attende pas sur le pallier, se moque Octavia.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il attendra en bas de l'immeuble !

Octavia rigole en me mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de bain. J'allume la télévision en attendant qu'elle se prépare. Après avoir arrêter mon choix sur un téléfilm de Noël, comme si j'avais le choix, d'ailleurs, je m'installe confortablement sur le canapé tout en veillant à ne pas froisser ma tenue.

C'est au bout de 20 minutes que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, le frère d'Octavia a sans doute rencontré un voisin qui lui aura tenu la porte de l'immeuble. Je me lève et j'ouvre sans regarder dans le judas, ce que j'aurais dû faire lorsque je vois la personne qui se trouve en face de moi. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je claque la porte violemment et je ferme tous les verrous pour être sûre qu'il ne rentrera pas.

Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être ici, il ne me connaît pas. Seul Titus sait à quoi je ressemble et il m'avait ricané au nez et m'avait menacé de me tuer. Oh merde et si c'est justement Titus qui l'envoie ? Mais comment aurait-il eu ma nouvelle adresse et pourquoi s'en prendre à moi maintenant ? Par symbolique ? Je ne peux pas laisser O' toute seule avec ce fou furieux qui rôde dans les parages, fait chier !

Octavia fini par sortir de la salle de bain, habillée d'une jolie robe noire qui lui va à la perfection, tenant son portable dans les mains.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert à mon frère ? Demande ma colocataire un brin contrariée.

-Mais ce n'était pas ton frère qui a sonné, c'était une personne qui s'est trompée d'étage, j'élude en mentant.

Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que c'est un meurtrier qui a sonné ?

-Non, c'était bien Bellamy, il vient de m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'une blonde lui avait claqué la porte au nez, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? m'interroge-elle en s'avançant vers la porte pour lui ouvrir.

Je me précipite entre la porte et elle pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir. Elle me regarde bizarrement avant de me pousser pour ouvrir.

Il est toujours là, avec un sourire arrogant mais Octavia le prend dans ses bras, oh non c'est pas vrai ! Il ne peut pas être son frère, dites moi que je suis dans un cauchemars !

-O' comme tu m'as manqué ! Tu t'es encore embellie depuis la dernière fois ! s'exclame celui que je déteste en entrant à la suite de la brune alors que je suis statufiée dans l'entrée.

-Tes cheveux sont plus long, remarque ma colocataire, j'aime bien. Au fait, je te présente Clarke, ma colocataire. Clarke, voici mon frère Bellamy.

-Enchantée, dit le brun en me tendant une main. Main que je ne sers absolument pas.

-Clarke ? s'inquiète ma colocataire. Ça ne va pas ?

-Je suis procureure, je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait et croyez moi lorsque je vous dis que je ferais en sorte que vous et vos amis finirez en prison pour le restant de vos jours, je dis d'une voix froide, sortant de ma léthargie.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Me questionne Octavia visiblement paumée.

-Vous avez reçu un coup sur la tête ? Demande à son tour son frère.

-C'est ça, alors je n'ai fait que de cauchemarder lorsque Titus a appuyé sur la gâchette ce qui a tué la femme que j'aimais. Femme qui était un agent du FBI. Alors, n'allez pas imaginer que je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et j'obtiendrai justice.

-Qu'est ce que ta petite-amie à avoir avec mon frère ?

-Visiblement, vous ne savez pas qui je suis parce que je suis du même côté que vous ! Je connaissais Lexa , d'ailleurs c'est la seule agent du FBI qu'il a tué, et surtout la seule à aimer les femmes, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai déduis que vous parliez d'elle. Et je suis désolé qu'elle soit morte mais je n'y suis pour rien. Si vous êtes vraiment procureure, je peux vous avouer ceci. Je travaille avec la DEA, jusqu'à très récemment j'étais infiltré mais Titus est tombé, il a été tué lors d'une descente conjointe entre le FBI et la DEA.

-Vous étiez un agent infiltré ? Je demande, abasourdie par la nouvelle. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Et Titus est mort ? C'est vrai ?

-Oui, il ne fera plus de mal à personne, aucun communiqué n'a été fait mais la branche de Washington a été bien mise à mal. Nous avons bien travaillé.

-Oh mon dieu, je sanglote. Je sens Octavia me prendre dans ses bras pour me bercer. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il pourrisse en prison pour le restant de ses jours ou que je le tue de mes propres mains. Et maintenant c'est fini ? Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ?

-Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, répond avec douceur l'agent.

-Si, je faisais des recherches annexes sur lui pour le faire tomber, pourquoi je n'ai pas remarqué sa mort ?

-Nous avons essayé d'être les plus discrets possibles .

-Oh je vois. Je… Je crois que je vais y allez et vous laissez fêter Noël tous les deux. Agent Blake, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je… j'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez là sur les ordres de Titus.

-Bellamy, me reprend le brun, après tout vous êtes une amie de ma sœur. Et pour ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt, c'est oublié ! Dit le beau brun avec un sourire réconfortant.

Après un dernier câlin à Octavia, je récupère mon manteau et je descends prendre ma voiture pour rejoindre la maison de ma mère, un peu en sortie de la ville. Avant de sortir de la voiture pour la rejoindre, je prends soin de masquer les dernières traces de mes larmes, c'est jour de fête aujourd'hui !

Le nouveau compagnon de ma mère est assez gentil, il inspire le respect c'est certain et malgré un air peu avenant au premier abord, il est bourré d'humour et il tient sincèrement à Abby, ma mère. Lui comme moi étions assez mal-à-l'aise au début de la soirée.

C'est en allant chercher la pièce qu'il manquait à Raven, que je m'étais aperçue que je n'avais pas de cadeau pour Marcus, le compagnon de ma mère. J'avais donc appeler maman pour lui demander ce que Marcus aimait. Après cette discussion, je m'étais décidée sur une bonne bouteille de Whisky. Et au vu de son air ce soir, en voyant son cadeau, j'avais tapé dans le mille. Maman a été très heureuse de se voir offrir un après midi complet dans un spa, ce qui l'obligerait à se détendre un peu. De la part de ma mère, j'avais eu le droit des toiles et de nouveaux pinceaux pour peindre. Marcus m'a quand à lui offert un bon d'achat dans un magasin, ce qui m'avait fait plaisir puisqu'il n'était pas obligé.

La soirée était bonne finalement et c'est un peu plus heureuse que ce matin que je m'endors. Heureuse et soulagée qu'un dangereux criminel soit mort, qu'il ne puisse plus m'atteindre même si lorsqu'il avait proféré ses menaces début septembre, juste après la mort de Lexa, j'aurais été plus qu'heureuse de la rejoindre dans la mort. Mais aujourd'hui, j'aime un peu plus la vie qu'hier et peut-être qu'au fil des jours, j'irais de mieux en mieux ?

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, le lendemain matin, il est encore tôt et je trouve le frère de ma colocataire en train de dormir torse nu sur le canapé. Cette vision me trouble plus qu'elle ne le devrait, mais en voyant son torse musclé et ses abdos bien dessinés, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver l'envie de mettre sur papier cette très belle vision.

Je poursuis mon chemin jusque dans ma chambre en évitant de faire le moindre bruit, pas évident lorsqu'on traîne une grande valise dans laquelle se trouve les cadeaux de ma mère et surtout en pourtant des bottes à talons qui claquent à chaque pas. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit sans aucune grâce et j'enlève mes bottes pour me retrouver pied nu. Qu'est ce que je peux aimer la sensation du lino froid sous mes pieds ! Après avoir pousser un soupir, j'attrape une feuille de papier Canson® et un crayon à papier pour commencer le dessin de Bellamy Blake en train de dormir sur le canapé du salon. Je porte une attention toute particulière sur ses abdominaux, mais j'ai plus de mal pour représenter le reste de son corps. Je prends mon portable et me dirige sur la pointe des pieds vers le salon. Heureusement pour moi, l'agent du DEA dort toujours alors j'en profite pour le prendre en photo pour finir mon dessin, je travaille mieux avec un modèle sous les yeux.

Malheureusement, le flash a dû le réveiller puisqu'il ouvre les yeux.

-Je suis si beau que ça que tu me prends en photo princesse ?

Je suis surprise par le tutoiement mais je décide de passer outre.

-C'est purement artistique, je rétorque en sentant mes joues s'empourprer.

-Ah oui ? Demande Bellamy en se redressant pour s'asseoir, exposant ainsi encore plus son torse à ma vue.

-Parfaitement, je dessine un peu et je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée que de te dessiner pendant que tu dors pour ensuite l'offrir à Octavia. N'y vois rien d'autre.

-Pas de soucis princesse, répond le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin et les yeux plein de malice.

-Au fait, c'est Clarke, pas princesse, je rétorque avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que le frère de ma colocataire allait me suivre et je l'entends jurer alors qu'il vient de se prendre la porte dans la figure.

-Putain, fait chier !

-Très classe, j'ironise alors qu'il ouvre la porte et qu'il s'assoie sans gêne sur mon lit, toujours torse nu, bien entendu.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi la princesse, alors je peux me le permettre.

-C'est Clarke !

-J'ai compris, dit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition. C'est à cause de ta coiffure d'hier, tu ressemblais à une vraie princesse, c'est pas méchant tu sais, ni péjoratif ou autre chose qui pourrait heurter la féministe en toi !

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je soupire en retenant à grand mal un sourire.

-Sinon, tu me le montreras ton dessin ?

-T'es plus vieux qu'Octavia, n'est pas ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu dois donc être proche de 29 -30 ans, je me trompe ?

-J'ai 29 ans, mais je peux savoir pourquoi on a dévié sur mon age ?

-Parce que tu te comportes comme un môme ! Et encore les gamins sont moins chiants et surtout plus mignons que toi ! Je le rembarre.

-Ouch, ça fait mal à mon égo. Tu es une princesse avec du piquant alors ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, mes parents m'ont donner un prénom, c'est pas pour rien ! Je m'exclame.

-Oh mais ne te gène pas pour me trouver un surnom pour qu'on soit à égalité !

-Non mais tu te rends compte que hier, je voulais te poursuivre en justice parce que je suis du bon côté de la loi mais que sinon, je t'aurais bien collé une balle entre les deux yeux ? Et que maintenant, tu ne te gènes pas pour t'installer à moitié nu sur MON lit ?

-Ça démontre simplement que tu es tombée sous mon charme entre temps ou que j'ai succombé au tien.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-Trop tôt après Lexa ? Me demande Bellamy avec plein de compassion. Je comprends, j'ai aussi perdu une femme à qui je tenais beaucoup à cause de Titus et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'avais envie de le buter moi même.

-Pourtant, tu es resté un moment sous couverture auprès de lui, comment tu as fait pour gérer ? Rien que de penser à lui me donner des envies de meurtre.

Bellamy hausse les épaules avant de répondre. Il semble réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire, peut-être qu'il ne peut pas tout dire, l'affaire n'a pas été rendu publique et même si je travaille au bureau du procureur, certaines choses ne me sont pas révélées.

-C'est peut-être méchant, mais j'aimais sans doute moins Gina que toi tu aimais Lexa, voilà la différence. Et il y avait aussi le fait que je savais qu'en faisant ça, m'approcher de lui, gagner sa confiance, me permettrait de mettre cette pourriture derrière les barreaux. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, surtout quand j'assistais aux exécutions qu'il menait mais du bien allait sortir de toute cette merde. Je le faisais aussi pour qu'Octavia puisse vivre dans un monde un peu moins dangereux.

Je réfléchis un moment à ses paroles, tout en poursuivant mon dessin grâce à la photo. Photo que je ne supprimerai sans doute pas lorsque j'aurais fini l'œuvre. Car je découvre qu'en plus d'être un bel homme, Bellamy est une belle personne de l'intérieur. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en rende compte mais peu de personne aurait pu faire ce qu'il a fait, peu de personne l'aurait supporter mais pas lui, lui a enduré tout ça pour sa sœur, par amour de son métier aussi. Et c'est beau.

-Tu es un homme bien Bellamy Blake, je réponds simplement.

-Si tu le dis. Mais après cette conversation très intéressante mais un peu déprimante pour un 25 décembre, merci pour ton cadeau d'hier.

-Pff, je réponds en balayant sa remarque d'un geste de la main. Ce n'était pas grand-chose !

-Quand même, c'est gentil d'avoir penser à moi alors que tu ne m'avais jamais vu. Alors grâce ou à cause de geste généreux, on peut dire que nous sommes amis ?

-Carrément ? Je demande souriant.

D'ailleurs, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant sourit. Okay, Octavia et Raven faisaient en sorte de me remonter le moral depuis le décès de Lexa, et il m'arrivait de rire, mais avec Raven, c'est normal et O' déborde de joie de vivre, ce que je veux dire c'est que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas sourit en présence d'une personne que je connais à peine. C'est comme si Bellamy, après les confessions qu'il vient de me faire, m'apaisait. C'est très agréable comme sensation, ce qui me fait encore plus sourire.

-Alors tu me mates encore princesse ? Me taquine le beau brun.

-Hein ? Pas du tout, je démens en rougissant.

-Ne me mens pas, tu me regardais, enfin surtout mes abdos avec un sourire rêveur sur le visage, je sais que je suis bien foutu mais ça devenait gênant ! m'embête le frère d'Octavia.

-T'es pas croyable !

-Qui n'est pas croyable ? Demande Octavia d'une voix encore endormis en entrant dans ma chambre. Bell, qu'est ce que tu fiches dans la chambre de Clarke et à moitié nu ? L'interroge-t-elle. Puis en nous regardant tour à tour : Oh non, vous venez de coucher ensemble ? Oh je suis trop contente ! Non, c'est dégueux que vous ayez fait ça alors que je dormais à côté mais je suis trop heureuse !

-O', calme toi, lui intime son frère alors que la brune commence à sautiller de partout. Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble !

-Non ?

-Non ! Je m'exclame, amusée par mon amie.

-Dommage. Sinon, pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux dans une même chambre ?

-On parlait, tout simplement.

-Et vous vous êtes fêtés un joyeux Noël ? Même pas ? Alors à trois. Trois, deux, un.

-Joyeux Noël ! Nous nous exclamons tous les trois en rigolant.

J'échange un regard de connivence avec Bellamy qui soupire en voyant l'enthousiasme de sa petite sœur de 25 ans.

Nous passons la journée tous les trois et Bellamy s'est avéré encore plus charmant et amusant que je ne l'avais espéré. Il porte de lourds bagages, tout comme moi mais il vit mieux avec et je l'admire pour ça pourtant une lueur de culpabilité brille en permanence dans son regard chocolat.

J'ai fini son dessin que j'ai donné à Octavia pour le nouvel an. Nouvel an que nous avons passé à l'appartement avec Raven, Bellamy, Shawn, le petit-ami de Raven, Lincoln, qui n'est pas encore celui d'Octavia mais ça ne serait tarder, et d'autres amis.

Au bout du décompte, comme le veux la tradition, j'ai dû embrasser la personne la plus proche de moi, qui s'est avéré être Bellamy. Je m'attendais à une simple bise sur la joue, parce que certes, depuis que nous sommes « amis », à sa décision le matin du 25 décembre, il n'a pas arrêté de flirter avec moi, ce qui est assez amusant en soi. Il sait, ou il doit se douter que je ne suis pas encore prête pour une nouvelle relation mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en offusquer. Mais lorsque minuit sonne et que 2019 pointe le bout de son nez, ce n'est pas un baiser sur la joue ou sur le front qu'il me donne. C'est bel et bien un baiser sur les lèvres et j'en suis tellement surprise que je ne bouge plus.

Le baiser ne doit pas durer plus de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'écarte de moi, me faisant déjà regretter ses lèvres contre les miennes.

-Bonne année Clarke, me souffle-t-il au creux de l'oreille, me provoquant des frissons de partout. Mon prénom sonne bizarrement dans sa bouche lui qui depuis une semaine ne m'appelle que princesse.

Pendant les mois suivants, nous nous revoyons et à chaque fois, Bellamy fait comme si ce baiser n'avait jamais eu lieu, je me remets de plus en plus de la mort de Lexa, je ne l'oublie pas, elle restera à jamais celle que j'ai aimé plus que tout mais je sais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas d'avancer et qu'elle m'y encouragerait au contraire alors un jour, je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains parce que ça ne me plaisait pas de voir le beau brun se faire draguer ouvertement par une de mes voisines, que j'étais jalouse et parce que je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui peu à peu. Alors, je l'embrasse. Il est d'abord surpris, mais il répond ensuite.

-Clarke, je ne veux pas être un lot de consolation, déclare l'agent du DEA en mettant fin à notre baiser.

-Tu ne seras jamais un lot de consolation pour moi, je lui réponds.

Au Noël 2018, soit un an après notre rencontre, je l'ai demandé en mariage. Nos fiançailles ont duré prés de deux ans, pour nous marier au mois de décembre 2020. Je crois bien que Noël est devenu notre fête favorite.

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous de ce petit OS ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire qui me ferait très plaisir !**


End file.
